Nos retrouvailles
by Oriane-sama
Summary: Bon quasiment tout es dans le prologue. Y aura pas que du drame et de la romance il y aura aussi de l'humour, attention ça va spoiler sévère
1. Petites précisions

Bon alors mes coco ! Ceci est une fiction sur Pandora Hearts Notamment sur le couple Elliot x Léo (mais y'en aura d'autres alors pas d'inquiétude).

Cependant je vous préviens tout de suite : ça va méchamment spoiler ! Alors si vous n'avez pas tout lu ou vu seulement l'animé et que vous ne voulez pas connaître des éléments de l'intrigue je vous conseil de ne pas lire

Lily : commence déjà par comprendre comment poster et après on en reparle...

La ferme toi... Et doc je ne mettrais pas se logo SPOIL car sinon y en aura un toutes les deux ligne.


	2. L'Abyss se prononce

Nos retrouvailles : chapitre 1 : l'abyss se prononce :

Hello mes coco ! Voici le premier chapitre de Nos retrouvailles ! Je parle pas plus longtemps et je vous laisse lire !

\- Dit Gilbert, on va rendre visite à Léo ? Demanda innocemment Oz

\- Oz... Je t'ai dit que Léo avait du travail, et on ne peut pas lui rendre visite comme ça à l'improviste ! Répondit Gilbert en soupirant.

\- Oz, Oz ! Hurla Alice en arrivant. Viens voir c'est trop bizarre !

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ?

\- Ma sœur et Jack sont apparus comme ça devant moi dans le jardin !

\- Heinnnnnnnn ! Hurlèrent Oz et Gilbert.

\- Je viens de dire que... Recommença-t-elle

\- Non mais on a compris lapin stupide !

\- Vous faites un de ces boucans... Fit Jack en apparaissant.

\- Jack !

\- Oui c'est moi,j'ai un message du noyau de l'Abyss. Mais il faut que je voit Léo et les autres Baskerville. En attendant, je vous laisse en charmante compagnie, sourit-il avant de disparaître.

\- En charmante compagnie ? Pensèrent les trois autre.

\- Alice ! Hurla une tornade blanche en se jetant sur la brune

\- A... Alyss ?! ( NDA : remarquez que ce n'est pas le même orthographe, on parle bien de la sœur jumelle de B-rabbit, la Alyss aux cheveux blancs )

\- Je suis trop contente de te retrouver !

\- Mais... Comment ? Demanda Oz complètement abasourdi.

\- Jack m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire, il vous expliquera tout quand Léo et les autres seront là. Mais... Vous n'êtes pas content de me voir ?

\- Si, si. Fit Alice. On a juste été surpris. Quand je vous ai vu apparaître tout à l'heure, j'ai flippé.

Quelques heures plus tard :

\- Que se passe-t-il Oz ?! Fit de but blanc, Léo en arrivant.

\- Je ne sais pas. Jack a dit qu'il devait tous nous voir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il mijote encore...

\- Hé, je veux juste vous transmettre une information du noyau de l'Abyss. Dit Jack en apparaissant soudainement.

\- Jack !

\- Oui c'est toujours moi...

\- Bon c'est quoi cette info ?!

\- Calme toi Alice ( NDA : faites gaffe à l'orthographe, histoire de bien comprendre de quelle Alice/Alyss on parle ). Pour vous remercier de l'avoir aidée à m'arrêter, L'Abyss veut vous remercier.

\- Comment veut-elle faire ça ? Demanda Oz.

\- Vos amis : Vincent et Elliot Nightray, Break, Reim, Rufus Barma, Sheryl et Sharon Rainsworth, Oscar et Ada Vessalius, Echo et Fang Baskerville vont revenir dans ce monde dans la forme avec laquelle vous les avez connus. Ils n'auront pas à attendre 100 ans avant de revenir, l'Abyss a compris qu'ils vous manquaient et a décidé de vous les rendre, sourit Jack. Elle a déjà fait revenir Alyss pour vous prouver sa décision. Ils n'apparaitront pas tous en même temps. Oscar et Ada arriveront demain, après-demain il y aura Break, Saron et Reim, ensuite viendra le tour de Sheryl, Rufus et Echo, après il y aura Fang' Vincent et Elliot.

\- Sérieux ?! Hurlèrent-ils tous ahuris.

\- Arrêtez de hurler ! S'énerva Jack.

\- Désolé, fit Lottie. On est juste... Secoués... C'est tellement soudain...

\- Ne pleure pas Lottie, l'Abyss a mis du temps avant de trouver comment vous remercier. Oz, vous pourrez aller habiter au manoir où avait eu lieu ta cérémonie de passage. L'Abyss l'a fait restaurer pour que vous puissiez vous retrouver là bas. A bientôt...

\- Attends Jack ! Remercie l'Abyss pour nous. Fit Oz larmoyant. C'est un très beau cadeau qu'elle nous fait là.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Pendant ce temps, Léo était resté immobile en pensant :

\- Elliot va revenir, Elliot va revenir...

Bon c'est assez court mais c'est le premier chapitre, je vous posterais le second chapitre la semaine prochaine. Allez bye.


	3. Important !

salut... je suis venue vous dire que dorénavants mes histoires seront postées sur wattpad et uniquement dessus. pouquoi, parce que me soûle. je n'arrive pas à poster mes histoires. mes navigateurs ne marchent pas. enfin Puffin marche mais il ne prend pas en compte la mise en page et ça fait un gros bloc dégeulasse et je ne sais pas pourquoi, il ne me met pas le clavier pour que je puisse corriger.

là je suis à bout.

ATTENTION ! ça ne veut pas dire que je supprime mes histoires et que je quitte définitivement Non ! je continuerais d'être là, de poster des reviews de vous aidez si vous en avez besoinm simplement je ne poste plus d'histoire ici...

mes fictions Nos retrouvailles et le Lycée de l'enfer ne seront pas supprimées mais je vais poster ce message partout pour prévenir. elles continurons simplement sur Wattpad. mes os sur Assasinations Classroom et Inazuma Eleven restes aussi.

à Rin-BlackRabbit,et,Rosalie24 : l'OS est prêt, il est fini. je vais le poster uniquement sur wattpad. pour le trouver je ne peux pas vous donner de lien vu que j'urilise l'appli.

pour le trouver cherchez Oriane-sama sur Wattpad et allez dans Assassinations Classroom One Shot. c'est le dernier'chapitre après "je suis tarée et j'assume". j'aimerais vraiment continuer à participer à votre projet, j'espère juste que le fait que ce ne soit pas sur le même site soit extrêment problématique. dites moi ça par mp.

franchement je recommande Wattpad à tout le môde car il est beaucoup plus simple d'utilisation et je m'amuse énormément dessus.

sur ce je vous dis à plus !


End file.
